


The BMC fandom writes a fanfic

by EndlessScreaming, StarLover123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blame Star, Please do read this - star, Please for the love of god don’t read this, pure shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessScreaming/pseuds/EndlessScreaming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: I decided it was a good idea to write a fanfic from the shit that BMC fans send me





	The BMC fandom writes a fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone who contributed to this work. Especially @Starlover123. But the most important people to thank Heere is the BMC cast and creators because this wouldn’t have happened without them. So this is like a messy love letter to them.
> 
> And if any of you guys send this to them I will scream.

“I’m a banana!” Jeremy screeched when his door flew open, Micheal seeing him in Victoria's secret socks and boxers.  
Michael gasped, "What in the heck are you doing Jeremiah Heere?"  
“Don’t worry about it, Mikey Wikey~” Jeremy purred as he got closer to Michael.  
"Not in my Christian Minecraft server, Jeremy," Michael said while backing away.

Then Rich shouted from the kitchen, “I think I got my dick stuck in the electrical socket.”  
“ Sounds more like a you problem, Rich,” said Jeremy while caressing Michael’s knee  
“ Are you fucking my knee?” Michael asked disgustedly.  
“ No, I’m slightly caressing it.” Jeremy started rubbing his foot onto Michael’s shoes  
" STOP FUCKING MY SHOES! STOP FUCKING MY KNEES!”  
“I’M CARESSING IT!”

Michael pushed the twink away, " I WILL EAT YOUR ANKLES!” he yelled  
" I WILL EAT YOUR NIPPLES!” screamed back Jeremy.  
“ I don’t know what you guys are doing but it sounds kinky.” Rich entered the room, catching both of the boys off guard.  
“ Rich, how did you get your dick out?” Michael asked.  
Rich shrugged, “ I just used the steps on Wikihow.”

Jeremy glared at the shortass, “ My plans have been foiled again,” he then started running out of his cave of broken dreams, ” I WILL GET YOU GUYS NEXT TIME. CURSE YOU ALL!”  
Michael scrabble after him, leaving Rich behind to his own devices.  
“ JEREMY! COME BACK HEERE AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!”  
“ PENIS!”

An hour later, Michael mange to pin the twink down onto the floor. Panting heavily after chasing Jeremy around the house.  
Jeremy smirked. ”Well look who’s feeling horny.”  
The top rolled his eyes. “ Please don’t ever procreate, Jeremy.”  
The sound of the front door opening caused both of the gays to freeze up.  
” Hey son, I'm home…What are you doing with Michael?” Mr. Heere asked as he looked down at the two boys.  
Michael began to panic and blurted out excuses and apologies. But Jeremy interrupted him during his rambling. “I'm Mcfucking them.”

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s throat and whisper to him. “I swear Jer, I will fuck you up the ass.”  
Jeremy's eyes brighten. “OOOO. When?”

Michael let go of Jeremy and stood up. “You know what, fuck this,” and ran back home.

A long moment passed by before Jeremy’s dad spoke up, “So Jeremy, what’s up with all of that,” he said while pointing out the furry’s Victoria's Secret clothes.

"Dad, I can explain!" Jeremy yelled  
“I don’t think you can”


End file.
